Demonlock
by freaklock
Summary: John meets an over possessive demon named Sherlock, who just won't leave him alone.
1. I Can Smell It In You

It was cold, too cold to walk back to his flat. He was not able to flag down any cabs, either. The tube sounded like a good idea. When he got into the train he stood erect with his hands in his jacket pockets. His name was John Watson, a former military doctor with short blond hair, blue eyes, and had just broken up with his girlfriend.

"Iraq or Afghanistan?" A voice behind him called out.

When John turned around he saw a tall man with black hair and piercing grey eyes. With closer inspection he noticed that this man had horns, he was a demon.

"Excuse me?" John furrowed his brows, "Did someone set you up to this?"

The demon sniffed the air around John, "Don't be absurd," he sniffed John, "I can smell it in you." He stated as he started to flick his tail around.

"Oh, thank you. I suppose." The train stops, John gives a quick nod of head at the demon and exits. The demon starts to follow him out, floating in the air. John starts to walk faster, trying to see if he can get rid of him. He walks up to the door of his flat, jumbling for his keys in his pocket.

"I'm Sherlock." The demon cooed and flicked his tail into John's face, "What's your name, human?"

He started to lick John's earlobe.

"Excuse me!" John shouted and pushed the demon away with both arms, now slightly annoyed. He wiped his ear with the sleeve of his shirt, "That is not okay!" He squinted his eyes at the demon. John opened the door and tried to slam it in Sherlock's face before he could get in, but it was no use, he had already slinked his way inside. John let out a loud sigh and turned to Sherlock.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" His tone of voice sounded a bit angry.

"I'd like to stay with you, for maybe a day, or a month, possibly a year," replied the demon.


	2. Getting To Know You

"What? Are you crazy? I would never let a demon stay at my flat, not just after meeting them," John replied to Sherlock. An angry glare shot from Sherlock to John, the demon flicked his tail around, wrapping it around John's leg.

"So, you're saying if that you get to know me more, you'll let me stay?" Questioned the fiend. John shook his leg, trying to escape the grasp of the other's tail.

"Maybe," he cleared his throat, "I'm John, er, John Watson," the man extended his hand to let the demon shake it, "and I'm not really quite fond of demons." Sherlock grabbed his hand tight and shook it quite vigorously. The demon narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, nice to meet you too, John Watson," his voice was deep and smooth, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, a demon, from Hell, I'm sure you've already figured that out," John replied with a nod, Sherlock kept on talking, "and you, John, I'm thinking of making you my new 'pet'," He said with a slight grin.

"I'm nobody's pet!" John rebutted, "I am a grown man, I will be no one's plaything and or pet." Sherlock chuckled and unraveled his tail from the other's leg.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just learn to like it," he helped himself inside John's flat, "Nice place you've got here," He hovered over to an armchair and sat on it, perched like a bird, "I could learn to like it here."

"Who said you were staying?" John said with an angry tone of voice.

"I said," Sherlock's face became deformed, with four eyes, two mouths, and a couple of tongues hanging out of his mouths, in attempt to scare his new human companion. John almost jumped out of his skin when Sherlock's face did that terrifying stunt.

"Okay, fine. I guess you can stay." His breathing was heavy and he huffed, trying to catch his breath, "Just please, don't do that thing with your face again," John rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Oh? You mean this thing?" The face that Sherlock made this time was different, there was one eye jutting out of his cheek, and a tongue coming out of his forehead. With a demented cackle he returned his face back to normal, "You can't tell me what to do, pet."

"Alright, alright." John took a long breath, "Would you like any tea?" He asked.

"No, demons don't really need a source of nourishment, we could go on for centuries without having a bite to eat or a sip of water," He stated calmly, "and I think that's why humans are so weak and frail," He chuckled, "It's quite cute, actually."

"You think it's cute that when we don't have food we start to get weak?" John furrowed his brows.

"Yes," the fiend replied.

"How charming." John said with sarcasm in his voice.


End file.
